


Technicolour and Cinemascope

by millijayne13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fred Weasley Dies, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millijayne13/pseuds/millijayne13
Summary: Request: Hi! Congrats again! 🥳 Can I ask for a blurb with Ron Weasley, please? 🥺 Movie night with prompt 14 (fluff) at The Burrow. Thank you 💓(I promise even though the tags are dark, this is nothing but fluff)
Relationships: Ron Weasley/Original Character(s), Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Ron Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Technicolour and Cinemascope

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr @iliveiloveiwrite
> 
> Warnings: none - FLUFF, FLUFF, FLUFF (and a little melancholy but you didn’t hear that from me)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!

The projector had been found in your attic; a trinket of yours you bought a while back when you were feeling nostalgic and wanting nothing more than to watch old film reels. The case had become dusty but with a strong blow of air, you managed to dislodge the dust enough to see the engraving written into the top of it.

It wasn’t a special engraving; at least, not to you. However, the projector had once been special to someone. Someone loved their partner enough to buy them this gift and have it engraved as a mark of their love. The mystery as to how it landed in the charity shop you found it in will always haunt you.

Closing the hatch to the attic, you’re careful not to dislodge the projector in its case. You hold it carefully in both hands as you manoeuvre yourself downstairs and to the kitchen where you can hear Ron clattering about in the kitchen.

He rushes to you when you slowly enter the kitchen, “What do you have here?”

You push your hair from your face, “It’s an old projector. I’m bringing it with us tonight.”

Ron frowns, puzzled, “Why?”

“Your mum asked me to bring it. She has some reels she wants to play.”

“So it’s a movie night tonight?”

You laugh, “I think it is.”

\-----

There is only one way to describe the Burrow: welcoming. Molly Weasley works tirelessly to make sure that her home is one that always welcomes those that need it; that can be a safe space for her children and their friends. The war had displaced so many; comfort and warmth was what was needed even years after the events.

Gripping tightly onto Ron’s hand, he apparates you both to the front door of the Burrow. You close your eyes for a second at the faint wave of nausea that washes over you when you apparate with Ron. Once the nausea has abated, you smile at the redhead waiting patiently beside you.

“Did you remember the projector?” Ron asks; checking that it hadn’t been dropped in between one location and the next.

You hold up the case, “I have it right here.”

A large smile breaks out across Ron’s face; a smile he only reserves for when he’s home with his family. It’s a smile that speaks of the fondness he holds for his family, but also of the deep grief they all still experience even years later.

Ron opens the front door; leading you straight through to the living room where he finds his family sitting, talking quietly amongst themselves. They all leap up to greet Ron and yourself; hugs and kisses being passed around for not the first time that night.

“I’ve fetched the projector, Molly. Where would you like me to set it up?” You ask; holding up the case for them all to see.

Molly points to a table placed between two arm chairs, “I’ve made some space for here, lovie. Will that do?”

You smile widely at the matriarch, “It will do perfectly,” You turn to Ron, “Would you be able to find me a large bedsheet or even a table cloth?”

He nods; pressing a kiss to your cheek before disappearing.

Arthur ambles over to you; holding a hand out for the projector, “I’ll take it off your hands for you, dear. Just let me know where you want it putting.”

“Thank you, Arthur. Just on the table where Molly said would be fine. Would you like to help me set it up?”

Arthur nods, “I’ll help in any way I can. I wasn’t the best with the last one we had.”

You chuckle, “Come on, I’ll show you how it works. Do you have the box of reels Molly mentioned?”

Arthur looks around the room wildly for a moment; desperately wondering where on earth the box of film was. He shouts when he sees it; pulling it down carefully from where it had been perched on a chest of drawers.

“Here they are!” He calls, bringing them over to you.

“Thank you, Arthur,” You say; now pulling the projector out of its case.

Together, the both of you set up the projector and line up the reels in the order Molly wants them to be watched in. Arthur sits back in his chair when finished; he smiles at you, “This is a wonderful device, dear. Where did you find it?”

“In a charity shop. I was feeling sentimental and I was missing my family, so I wanted to something to watch old films on.”

Arthur eyes the projector then the film reels, “What film is first?”

You look down at the casing of the film reel you were currently attaching to the projector, “It says Bill and Charlie, 1973.”

Arthur claps his hands in remembrance, “I think I know the film we’re about to watch.”

You beam at him, “I can’t wait to see.”

Ron hands the large white table cloth to Ginny and George; asking them to tack the sheet up so the films could be seen properly without any interference from wall hangings and such. He leans against the doorframe; watching you talk to his father about something or other. He didn’t hear the beginning of the conversation, but Ron is happy to just watch you two interact. He’s happy to see how much you love being around his family.

He has to look away eventually; only because his feelings for you have started to bubble to the surface, threatening to overflow. You never failed to remind him of his teenage years; the feelings of first crushes with sweaty palms and butterflies in stomachs. He’s felt that for you for so long; Ron knows it won’t be going away any time soon.

By clapping her hands, Molly brings the room to order and to silence. Her children make their way to their seats; their partners following with knowing smiles. Molly takes her seat next to Arthur; he automatically reaches for her hand, twining their fingers together.

You take your seat next to Ron; his arm falling around your shoulder – it’s natural place. You snuggle into his embrace, taking in the familiar smell of burnt sugar and rain.

“Is it this button here?” Arthur asks you; pointing to a single switch.

“That’s the one, Arthur.”

Arthur smiles at you before he mutters ‘Nox’ turning out the lights in the room, flipping the switch on the projector.

A churning sound begins as it warms up; the film being taken in and the bulb inside flickering on. Pictures begin to flicker on the white table cloth tightly pinned to the wall. A hush falls over the room as the pictures begin to focus and take form.

“Oh,” Molly whispers at the sight of Bill and Charlie as youngsters.

“How old was Charlie here, Mum?” George asks.

“He wasn’t even a year old yet,” Molly whispers; voice emotional as she watches her second-oldest son roll on the floor as her eldest son watched on. There hadn’t been much of an age gap between the two of them; remaining as thick and thieves as more siblings were added and as they eventually departed for Hogwarts.

As the film finishes, Molly turns to her husband, “We need to make plans to see Charlie soon.”

Arthur nods at her as he sets up the next film, “Of course, darling. We’ll send him an owl first thing in the morning.”

Laughter breaks out through the family from the beginning of the next film; at the sight of a baby dressed in white. It’s hard to tell exactly who the baby is; they’re wrapped in a bonnet and throws about a rattle as if they are trying to break it into pieces.

“Look at you, Ron!” Molly coos; her eyes glassy as she watches the screen.

Ginny snorts, “Is that a bonnet, Ron?”

Ron replies by throwing a cushion in her direction. The rest of the family laugh as they watch baby Ron play with a rattle; shaking it menacingly at the camera whilst Molly coos in the background.

The film fades to black as it reel runs out. With now expert hands, Arthur removes the reel and quickly sets up the next film.

Ron laughs as the film starts, “When was this one filmed, Dad?”

Playing on the makeshift screen is a film of the youngest Weasley siblings, joined by Harry and Hermione. Each figure is laughing at something that’s been said too quiet for the film to have picked up on, but their laughs are loud enough to echo around the whole room. They each wave at the camera; all the boys pulling silly faces as Hermione and Ginny watch on with a disproving frown each – the perfect picture of adolescent boys.

“1992 according to the tin. This was Ginny’s first year at Hogwarts.”

“Oh!” You gasp, eyes fixed on the young Ron red-faced from laughing, “Ron, you were adorable.”

“Were?” Ron protests with a laugh, “I still am.”

You pat his thigh; reaching to kiss his cheek, “Yes, you are.”

Ginny pretends to gag as she watches the exchange, but the happiness in her eyes shows how happy she is for her older brother.

At the back of the room, Molly’s breath hitches; a tell-tale sign of her crying.

“Mum?” Ron asks; turning to face the woman who had raised him so lovingly.

She waves her hand in a dismissive motion, “It’s nothing.”

George clears his throat, “It’s hard seeing him alive, isn’t it?”

All attention focuses back to the film still playing. However, instead of focusing on the whole picture, everyone in the room has zoned in on one particular figure who could no longer sit with his family.

Molly sniffles; Arthur’s hand holds hers tighter, “It just took me by surprise is all.”

You remain quiet through the exchange; not knowing what to say or even if it was your place to say something. You had never met Fred; him having died a couple of years before you met Ron, but Ron carried him everywhere he went. His grief for his brother as well as the love for him never went away; it would remain steadfast and strong until the end of his own days.

You focus your eyes elsewhere; letting the family have their moment with the son and brother they would never get back.

The film ends; Fred’s face fading into darkness once more. In a broken whisper, Ron relights the room, leaving it dim enough for everyone to wipe their tears away.

Molly smiles at you before standing shakily, “Thank you, lovie, for bringing this to us.”

You shake your head, sitting forward on the couch, “If I’d have known-”

Molly cuts you off, “Nonsense. You weren’t to know, and besides, it’s always good to see him smiling.”

With those words, Molly leaves the room, bustling into the kitchen where you can hear her fill the kettle up before placing it on the stove to heat up. Arthur joins her a moment later; the lines in his face now deepened by the latest lance of grief to hit him.

You turn to Ron, catching him in time to see him wipe a tear from his face. Placing a hand on his thigh and squeezing gently, you whisper, “I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head, his hand covering yours, “Don’t apologise.”

The room falls silent once more; sniffles and tissues being the only sound for a while.

For a moment, the films had been a wonderful gift – being able to see Ron at such a young age as well as the brothers you had yet to meet but seeing the one you would never meet in technicolour, it had you grieving for the family you had come to see as your own.

One by one the Weasley’s depart their living room with their partners in tow. Ginny whispers a goodnight to you both, Harry waving as he follows her, knowing the comfort he would have to do tonight. George is the last to leave before you and Ron; his eyes red from the silent tears still falling.

As he walks past you, you grab his wrist. He looks down at you, puzzled. “I know it won’t help much,” You start, “But keep the projector and watch the films as often as you can.”

“But it’s yours. What about your family films?”

You shake your head, “My parents had everything moved to DVD and online a year ago, I don’t need this anymore. It’s yours, keep it.”

George nods, “Thank you.”

You let go of his wrist, “You’re welcome. Will I see you soon?”

He smirks, “Of course. I have a few new products for you to siphon to your cousins.”

You laugh, “George, you’re a genius.”

He laughs once before bidding you both a goodnight.

Turning your attention back to Ron, you find him watching you with a fond look on his face.

“What?” You ask; biting your lip.

Ron smiles, “Nothing.”

“It has to be something for you to be looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

You sigh, reaching out to ruffle his hair, “Like a dope in love.”

He snorts, “I’ll argue the dope part, but I can’t argue that I’m in love.”

You avert your eyes; feeling suddenly overcome with emotion, “I love you too.”

“I know.”

“Shall we stay the night?” You ask; watching Ron’s face transform into a huge yawn.

He looks at you; eyes drooping, “Would you mind?”

You shake your head, “I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Molly enters the room; discreetly wiping her eyes with the tissue she keeps tucked away up her sleeve. She sniffles once before turning to face you and Ron; with a watery smile on her lips, she asks, “Will you two be staying the night?”

You nod your head, “Only if you don’t mind, Molly.”

She wave her hand in a dismissive gesture, “I don’t mind at all. The more, the merrier.”

Ron stands to his feet; stretching as he says, “Thanks Mum. We’re going to go up now.”

“Separate rooms, please,” Molly comments lightly; some of her usual cheeriness seeping back into her voice.

Ron groans, halfway to the stairs, “Mum, we live together.”

Molly shakes her head, “Not until you’re married, Ronald, you know the rules.”

Ron chunters nonsensically; he kisses Molly’s cheek goodnight before heading upstairs. You follow close behind; pressing a kiss to Molly’s cheek, asking, “Where will I be sleeping?”

Molly smiles, “Bill’s room is free, my dear.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you in the morning to help with breakfast,” You call, starting your ascent of the numerous staircases in the Burrow.

Bill’s room is close to the top of the Burrow; his room being moved further and further up the house the longer he remained working for Gringotts. Laying down on his bed, you shuffle to the side you usually occupy at home, curling up on your side.

It takes less than ten minutes for Ron to join you. He holds a finger to his lips as he tiptoes in the room; old clothes of his tucked under his arm for you to change into.

You briefly kiss his lips before changing and settling under the covers. Ron joins you; slipping into his side of the bed. You waste no time in getting comfy; snuggling up to Ron and resting your head on his shoulder; broad from his time playing Quidditch. Ron drops kiss after kiss to your hair; drinking in the comforting smell of your coconut shampoo.

In the dark of the room, you whisper, “I’d have liked to have met him.”

Ron knows who you’re referring to immediately, “I’d have liked that too.”

“Do you have any stories of him? I know you don’t talk of him often but watching that film tonight…”

Ron sighs; his arms tightening around your body, “Tomorrow. Right now, **all I want is to sleep by your side**.”

You hum happily before yawning into your hand, “That much we can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr: @iliveiloveiwrite


End file.
